Stay With Me, My Love
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Namja itu rela berbuat apapun deminya. Bahkan dia tak keberatan jika yeojya itu tidak menganggapnya ada. Namja itu mengerti jika yeojya itu lebih memilih namjachingunya. Summary apaan nih! Yesung Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, Yewook Fanfict! slight Kyuwook. RnR! Agak gaje sih.


_Kupegangi lengan Yesung oppa yang sudah ingin memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Keduanya sudah kena pukul dari lawannya, tapi keduanya masih enggan untuk berhenti. Aku mendongak dan melihat tatapan tak suka dari Yesung oppa padaku._

"_Jebal," Aku menatap keduanya bergantian dan membuat jarak antara Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun. "Hajima."_

_Tapi sebaliknya, Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membuatku berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sehingga aku tak bisa melihat Yesung oppa, begitu juga Yesung oppa tak bisa melihatku._

"_Ini Jepang, bukan Korea. Kau itu hanya berlaku di Korea, bodoh! Di Jepang, aku yang menjadi namjachingunya!"_

_Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengunciku agar tetap berada dibelakangnya. Aku mencoba untuk melepas cengkramannya._

"_Kyuhyun! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Aku akhirnya bisa melepaskan diriku dari cengkramannya. Segera aku berlari kearah Yesung oppa. "Oppa, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, jebal. A__"_

"_Cukup, Wookie," Yesung oppa menghapus darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Gomawo untuk kejutannya."_

_Yesung oppa mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mengecup keningku. Dia tersenyum padaku sebentar, hm… bukan senyuman biasa yang dia berikan padaku. Kali ini, senyumnya lebih sakit. Senyum yang tak ingin kulihat. Dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun dibelakangku._

**xxXxx**

**Stay With Me, My Love**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

Ryeowook POV

Musim Dingin.

Sekarang sudah hampir memasuki pergantian tahun untuk semester dua disekolahku yang memakai seragam terakhir yang akan kupakai. Kalian mengerti tidak? Aku ini duduk ditingkat tiga di ELF High School. Aku sekarang sedang berjalan kesekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Sudah lima bulan aku berjalan sendiri kesekolah. Biasanya aku bersama Yesung oppa, dia itu namjachinguku. Tapi sekarang dia sudah lulus.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus juga. Aku ingin berangkat bersama lagi ketempat yang sama. Aku juga belajar bersungguh-sungguh agar masuk ditempat yang sama dengannya. Kalau jalan sendiri kesekolah, ada yang mengganggu rasanya. Perasaan tidak aman.

Kubenarkan penutup telingaku. Kalau dipasang tidak benar, bisa-bisa telingaku beku dan bisa patah. Mengerikan bukan? Rasanya aku ingin tinggal ditempat tropis saja. (Wookie, kami malah ingin tinggal diKorea loh.)

"Yak!"

"Ah! A-aigo! Mengagetkanku saja!"

Sahabatku, Kibum. Nama lengkapnya Kim Kibum. Dia yeojya cantik yang sangat ramah, baik, pintar, pokoknya dia nyaris sempurna. Hanya saja… dia pintar akting. Dia itu artis juga loh. Dia sudah jadi aktor sejak kecil. Aku tak suka dia pintar akting, dia sering membodohiku. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh? Entah.

"Kupanggil daritadi tidak dijawab sih," Dia berjalan disebelahku dan membuka telapak tangannya. "Turun salju lagi."

Aku membuka ear-phone dan pelindung telingaku, menatap langit. Kalau sedang turun salju, lebih seru bersama namjachingu. Lebih romantis.

"Jadi ingat Yesung oppa," Aku menoleh pada Kibum. "Dia pernah bersin sepuluh kali ketika butiran salju yang kecil tak sengaja masuk kedalam hidungnya. Dasar babo!"

Aku dan Kibum menertawai kebodohan Yesung oppa yang dibuatnya. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama, ketika kami baru saja jadian. Dia bersin seperti anak anjing, haha.

"Oh iya, bagaimana Yesung oppa? Dia masih sering bertemu denganmu kan? Tidak melupakanmu kan?"

"Aniya, dia tidak akan melupakanku. Terakhir bertemu saat jalan-jalan ke NS Tower, hm… kira-kira sudah seminggu yang lalu."

Kibum manggut-manggut. "Anak kuliahan itu sibuk ya?"

"Molla, sepertinya iya."

"Untung saja aku dan Siwon satu angkatan. Sabar sedikit ya, Wookie."

Aku tersenyum miris. "Ne."

-000-

"Wookie! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Kudengar teriakan umma dari lantai bawah rumahku. Aku menyisipkan pembatas dinovel yang kubaca dan langsung keluar dari kamarku. Aku menuruni tangga rumahku sambil menguncir rambutku. Kulihat kearah ruang tamu, ada siluet seseorang. Lampunya juga tumben dinyalakan.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur bersih. Umma dan Heechul eonnie sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk enam orang. Ada siapa?

"Umma, kenapa ada enam piring? Memang siapa lagi yang akan makan malam disini?"

Umma tersenyum padaku, memunculkan lesung pipi yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat tua meskipun sudah cukup berumur. "Coba ajak tamunya makan malam."

"Memang siapa?"

Ummaku mengelus rambutku lembut. "Anak umma bawel juga ya ternyata. Sudah cepat, ajak dulu tamunya makan malam."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan merapatkan cardigan yang aku pakai. Kali saja ini tamu appa, kan tidak enak kalau memakai baju sedikit terbuka. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengintip. Ada appa, Hankyung oppa, dan… omo! Yesung oppa!

Tiba-tiba, appa menoleh padaku. "Ah… Wookie?"

Detak jantungku bergerak cepat. Entah kenapa aku takut menemui tiga namja yang lebih tua dariku itu. Aku takut mereka membicarakan hal-hal aneh. Kyaaa!

"Wookie, ada apa?"

"E-eh? Aniya, umma menyuruhku untuk mengajak makan malam."

Appa terkekeh dan berjalan mendekatiku, setelah dekat appa mengusap kepalaku. "Jangan kaku seperti itu, Wookie." Setelah itu appa berjalan melewatiku.

"Mungkin Wookie masih malu, ahjusshi." Kali ini Hankyung oppa menimpali dan melewatiku.

"Jangan ledek anakku, Hankyung-ah." Appa tertawa lebih besar.

Aku menoleh pada appa dan Hankyung oppa yang sudah hampir masuk keruang makan. "Yak! Appa dan Hankyung oppa sama saja, tahu!"

Kudengar tawa mereka, disatukan dengan tawa Heechul eonnie dan umma. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku dan menatap Yesung oppa yang masih duduk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa oppa kesini?"

"Kau tak kunjung mengajakku makan malam dirumahmu, padahal kita sudah pacaran dari dua tahun lalu. Aku penasaran." Akunya.

Aku menunduk. "Mianhaeyo, oppa."

"Gwanechana."

-000-

Aku dan Yesung oppa sudah melewati masa-masa sulit ketika makan malam bersama orang tuaku. Aku takut appa dan umma tidak merestui. Memang sih perjalanan cintaku masih panjang, tapi kalau memang aku hanya menyukai Yesung oppa dan tidak direstui, mati sajalah.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Yesung oppa tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang menonton tv.

Appa dan umma menoleh, tidak terkecuali Heebum. Kucing milik Heechul eonnie.

"Oh? Tidak menginap saja?" Tawar umma.

Yesung oppa tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Gamsahamnida, tapi kali ini sepertinya harus ditunda, ahjumma."

"Biar Wookie antar sampai halte bis." Tawarku segera.

"Ne, tentu saja kau harus mengantarnya." Kali ini appa menambahkan.

Aku berlari keatas dan mengganti bajuku. Aku terlalu malas untuk memakai pelindung telinga, jadi aku hanya memakai mantel, celana panjang, dan sarung tangan. Aku langsung kebawah dan melihat Yesung oppa sudah rapi.

"Cha, aku permisi," Yesung oppa membungkuk membentuk 90 derajat. "Sungguh masakan yang lezat."

Umma tertawa. "Kau bisa makan malam disini kapanpun, Yesung-ah."

Appa mengangguk. "Tentu, datanglah kembali."

"Ne, ahjusshi. Annyeonghasimnika."

Aku dan Yesung oppa keluar dari rumah menuju halte bis yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku. Yesung oppa menggenggam tanganku erat, seperti tak mau melepasnya. Saat-saat seperti ini yang kurindukan.

"Kita berhenti ditaman sebentar ya?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Yesung oppa menunjuk sebuah taman bermain dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk setuju dan kami akhirnya memilih untuk bermain ayunan. Kami tak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

Bermain ayunan membuat wajahku semakin terasa dingin karena hembusan angin ketika aku mengayun. Padahal tidak terlalu tinggi dan cepat, tapi tetap berasa dingin.

"Wae geurae?"

Aku menoleh. "Aniya."

Dia menatap langit yang tidak berbintang. "Kapan ujianmu?"

"Pertengahan bulan April sepertinya. Aku tak sabar ingin menginjakan kaki di universitas."

Aku membayangkan bagaimana aku dan Yesung oppa menjadi anak kuliahan. Sepertinya seru! Pasti banyak teman dari seluruh Korea Selatan. Apalagi aku ingin masuk ditempat yang sama dengan Yesung oppa, di Seoul University.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan selama ini, Wookie. Lebih banyak persaingan. Aku yakin kau akan merindukan masa-masa sekolahmu."

"Apakah sebegitu rumit persaingannya?"

"Hnn."

"Tapi aku yakin," Aku ikut menatap langit yang tak bercahaya. "Aku yakin kalau aku bisa. Aku akan berusaha."

Dia terkekeh. "Aku juga yakin kau bisa."

-000-

"Kita hampir sampai oppa."

Aku berjalan didepannya dan menggandeng tangannya. Tapi ketika kami melewati blok yang sepi dan agak gelap, Yesung oppa menahan langkahku. Aku membalikan badan dan menatapnya bingung. Kami berdiri dibawah lampu berwarna putih.

"Wae geurae?"

Wajah Yesung oppa tak terlihat. Tapi kurasakan dia menarikku mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku merasakan hangat nafas Yesung oppa dipipiku. Katanya, kalau berciuman harus menutup mata. Jadi aku sekarang menutup mataku.

Kurasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirku, berani bertaruh kalau jantungku akan berhenti berfungsi beberapa detik lagi. Jantungku benar-benar serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Mungkin Yesung oppa bisa mendengarnya sekarang.

Sesuatu itu bergerak-gerak dan membasahi bibirku. Menghisap bibirku yang bagian atas, jadi otomatis sesuatu yang lain masuk kedalam mulutku. Mengabsen setiap inchi rongga mulutku. Entah kenapa aku mulai menikmati permainan ini. Aku mengikutinya, mengikuti geraknya.

Setelah aku berusaha mengikuti gerakannya, terjadi suara kecipak kecil. Agak lucu, tapi juga rasanya malu. Kurasakan tangan Yesung oppa melingkar dipinggulku. Tidak lama, permainan kami diusaikan oleh Yesung oppa. Namja itu memelukku dan menaruh kepalanya dibahuku. Agak kecewa juga karena permainan yang baru kurasakan itu selesai begitu cepat.

Aku menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Yesung oppa kembali menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan lagi menuju halte bis. Satu tanganku yang bebas bergerak kearah bibirku. Meraba bibirku yang sekarang berasa hampa.

-000-

April.

Hari ini aku akan berperang.

"Uhh perutku sakit."

Appa, umma, dan Heechul eonnie menatapku dengan tatapan kalut. Aku kembali menjejalkan sandwich isi daging asap dan telur mata sapi yang sebenarnya enak, tapi perutku menolak. Aku terlalu gugup menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Uhh…

"Ini hari pertamamu, loh. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Eonnie waktu ujian sepertimu emmang tegang, tapi tidak setegang Wookie."

"Eonnie kan pintar."

"Kedua putri appa pintar kok." Ujar appa.

Umma berjalan menuju lemari P3K dan mengambil minyak angin. "Selesaikan makanmu, setelah itu ikut umma kekamar."

Setelah sarapanku habis, aku dan umma menuju kamar umma. Umma menyuruhku mengangkat baju sampai perutku terlihat. Dengan lembut, umma mengoleskan minyak angin itu dan meratakannya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, chagiya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menghela nafas. "Doakan aku berhasil, umma."

"Selalu."

Ryeowook POV End

-000-

Setelah ujian kelulusan berakhir, diadakan lomba besar disekolah Ryeowook. Berhubung sekolahnya akan berulang tahun, diadakanlah acara ini. ELF CUP. Pengurus kelas dikelas itu sekarang sedang mengadakan rapat, termasuk Ryeowook yang bertugas sebagai Bendahara 1.

"Setelah acara lomba ini, diadakan penutupan. Katanya, setiap kelas membuat acara distand sendiri. Seperti kelas 3-A, mereka membuat café. Kelas kita mau membuat apa?" Tanya sang ketua kelas, Donghae.

"Hae, ini juga perlombaan kan? Kelas siapa yang paling banyak menghasilkan uang, kelas itu yang akan jadi pemenang, kan?" Kali ini Hyukjae, Sekretaris.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne! Chagiya-ku pintar. Jadi ingat teman-teman, kita juga berlomba. Penutupan kali ini itu terbuka untuk umum. Bakal ada panggung dan mengundang artis loh!"

"Berarti harus bisa mengundang banyak orang ya?"

"Kalau café juga? Tapi berbeda tema. Kalau 3-A kan memakai tema 'Maid', kalau kita memakai tema tradisional." Tanya Kyuhyun, dia itu sebenarnya kelas 2, tapi melompat karena pintar. Dia bertugas sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas.

Donghae sedikit berpikir. "Boleh saja. Catat itu, Hyukie chagi!"

Hyukjae menggetok kepala Donghae. "Tidak usah pake chagi segala."

Donghae malah cengengesan. "Galak sekali."

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Maksudmu temanya tradisional itu bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Begini, kita membuat makanan tradisional. Lalu kita memakai hanbok untuk menjamu para tamu. Pasti banyak yang datang kan? Adakan juga foto-foto menggunakan hanbok." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka kencang. Dibalik pintu, terdapat dua anak manusia yang berdiri dan tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf aku telat." Keduanya membungkuk dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Yak! Ada penyusup!" Teriak Donghae berlebihan.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Darimana kau?"

"Makan dikantin." Siwon dan Kibum terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kelasmu, Siwon? Sudah memutuskan untuk penutupan nanti?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Siwon berbeda kelas dengan Kibum dan orang-orang yang sedang rapat, dia dari kelas 3-C. Terutama, Siwon itu juga ketua kelas dikelasnya. Jadi wajar saja Donghae tadi berteriak kalau Siwon itu penyusup.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kami berencana menjual dan mengajari orang-orang bagaimana membuat ikat dan jepit rambut dari bahan flannel. Berhubung wali kelas kami itu guru keterampilan."

Seluruh umat manusia yang berada dikelas itu mengangguk kecuali Siwon. Hyukjae masih menulis apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi dibuku kecilnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku setuju dengan ide Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae.

Kibum mengangguk setelah melihat catatan yang ditulis Hyukjae, berhubung tadi dia belum datang ketika Kyuhyun mengusulkan. "Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk."

Setelah semuanya menyetujui usulan Kyuhyun, semuanya bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing berhubung sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Semua tagihan untuk nilai sudah dijalani semua kelas 3, jadi sehabis Ujian Akhir, mereka tidak ada lagi kegiatan sekolah.

"Aku pulang duluan ya!" Pamit Kibum bersama Siwon.

Donghae dan Hyukjae melambai pada Siwon dan Kibum. "Ne, aku juga ya. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, annyeong!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar dan tertawa canggung dan memakai tas masing-masing. Baru saja Ryeowook akan keluar, tapi Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Ryeo-ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook menoleh. "Ne, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Sekarang sudah hampir gelap, tidak baik kalau yeojya imut sepertimu berjalan sendiri."

Biasanya, Ryeowook hanya akan merona jika Yesung yang akan mengatakannya. Tapi tanpa disadari Ryeowook, wajahnya saat ini sudah memanas dan dia berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Rumahmu searah denganku, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah diambang pintu kelas.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "N-ne."

Kyuhyun menarik bagian bawah tangan Ryeowook. Bukan, bukan digenggam. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ryeowook itu pacar dari sunbaenya, dia tak akan macam-macam. Dia tidak berani mengambil Ryeowook milik Yesung.

Setelah berjalan dari sekolah menuju rumah selama beberapa menit. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menurunkan letak pegangannya. Tangannya merosot sampai akhirnya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan.

"Semakin dingin ya. Padahal kan sudah musim semi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Ryeowook agar langkahnya sama dengan dirinya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Uh-huh."

Saat ini Ryeowook benar-benar bingung. Tangannya menghangat tidak seperti tadi pagi disaat tak ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Tapi sekarang bahkan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Percikan dari sentuhan Kyuhyun aneh menurutnya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan hal ini kalau bersama Yesung.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Yesung sunbae?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook sekejap lupa dengan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melekat. Dia berpikir sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun."

Mengingat Yesung, dia tidak pernah melewatkan kecupan dengan Yesung ketika mereka bertemu. Ryeowook sangat menyukai sensasi geli diperutnya ketika Yesung mengadu lidahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yesung.

"Lama juga ya."

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne. Lalu, apa kau juga punya yeojyachingu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, tapi Ryeowook tak bisa melihatnya. Terlalu gelap saat ini. "Ani."

Ryeowook tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlalu pendiam, dan Ryeowook tidak pernah punya obrolan yang pasti untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak terasa, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah sampai digang yang memisahkan rumah Ryeowook dan rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak dan membuat Ryeowook yang berada dibelakangnya menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo."

Ryeowook mengusap-usap keningnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun karena menabraknya. Saat itu Ryeowook sedang menunduk dan tak melihat kedepan, jadilah menabrak.

"Mianhae."

Kyuhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Gwaenchana. Kita sudah sampai."

Ryeowook memperhatikan jalanan yang taka sing baginya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk meng-iyakan kalimat dari Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

Kyuhyun melambai. "Hati-hati."

"Neodo!"

-000-

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini penutupan kejuaraan ELF CUP dengan kemenangan dipihak sekolah. Semua sekolah yang sudah mengikuti ELF CUP datang dengan seragam masing-masing. Aku bersama teman-teman sekelasku sudah bersiap distand kelas 3-A. Semuanya sudah memakai hanbok yang sangat cantik.

"Kemana namjadeulnya?" Tanya Hyukjae yang sedang menggelung rambutnya.

Aku, Kibum, Hyukjae dan yeojya yang lain masih sibuk merias diri. Pasalnya, sekolah khusus namja yang menjadi lawan utama sekolah kami juga akan datang. Nama sekolahnya itu Suju High School. Mereka menyabet juara olah raga Basket. Tapi dibalik itu, kami membabat habis seluruh piala.

"Hyukjae-ah, sekarang sudah hampir jam 10. Tapi namja-namja itu masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Aku khawatir." Ujar Key yang juga sudah siap dengan hanboknya.

Hyukjae menatap Key bingung. "Sudah dicari kekelas juga?"

Key menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak tahu sudah mencari dikelas atau belum. Tadi aku hanya mencari dilantai satu."

Kibum memegang bahu Hyukjae. "Aku akan mencarinya kekantin."

"Aku akan mencari kekelas deh." Usulku.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tolong ya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan stand tanpa pengawasan."

"Ne!"

Aku dan Kibum keluar lewat pintu belakang. Aku berlari kecil menuju tangga yang menghubungkan kelasku dilantai tiga. Repot sekali menggunakan hanbok untuk berlari. Tapi kupaksakan, kalau tidak kami akan dianggap kalah karena tidak ada ketua kelasnya.

Baru saja aku menapaki lantai tiga, aku masih harus berjalan lagi melewati dua ruang kelas. Karena dilantai tiga khusus untuk kelas tiga yang berjumlah tiga kelas. Sedangkan kelasku diujung gedung. Aku masih berlari lagi sampai akhirnya aku membuka pintu kelas. Disana kosong, kecuali ada namja yang memakai hanbok biru. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena dia menghadap belakang.

"Yak! Neo! Kenapa masih disini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau acaranya sudah hampir dimu "

Tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh, ternyata Kyuhyun. Dia menunjukan wajah yang kurang kumengerti. Wajahnya terlihat… sedih. Tapi dia tersenyum.

"Hai." Ucapnya singkat.

Aku mendekatinya. "Ke-kenapa masih disini? Kemana yang lain?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Molla."

"Itu jawaban untuk dua pertanyaan?"

Dia terkekeh. "Hm begitulah."

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Tatapan matanya membuatku sedih. Dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Atau sedang sakit. Tanpa sadar kutempelkan punggung tanganku kekening, pipi, dan lehernya.

"Kau tidak sakit. Tapi dari wajahmu, kau seperti orang sakit."

Dia menatapku dalam. "Aku memang sakit."

"Eh? Sakit apa? Kalau begitu kau tidak usah masuk, Kyu. Ayo, kita ke UKS." Aku menarik-narik tangannya yang masih membuatnya diam.

"Bukan sakit seperti itu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, aku semakin bingung. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan menjaga rahasia kok. Jangan khawatir. Kali saja aku bisa mengerti dan memberimu nasehat mungkin."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku yakin kau memang bisa mengerti. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa benar-benar mengerti. Aku juga tak yakin kau mau menurutiku setelah aku bercerita."

"Aku mau kok menuruti apa katamu. Sungguh deh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul padaku. "Aku akan bercerita setelah acara selesai."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Wae?"

"Kalau sekarang, aku tidak yakin kau masih mau bicara denganku atau tidak nantinya. Setidaknya, biarkan sekarang kita bekerja sama untuk membuat kelas kita menang. Ne?"

"Ne!"

Dia menggenggam tanganku menuju pintu kelas. Tapi setelah itu dia berhenti dan memandangku singkat.

"Dan omong-omong," Dia mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya. "Kau benar-benar manis, imut sekali menggunakan hanbok itu."

"E-eh?" Kurasakan wajahku benar-benar panas. "Gomawo."

-000-

Sekarang sudah lewat pukul 7 malam, sekolah masih ramai. Karena acara utamanya akan habis pada pukul 8 malam. Sekarang masih waktunya bintang tamu. Sekolah sepakat mengundang DBSK untuk tampil beberapa lagu. Tentu saja semua yeojya bahkan namja juga senang mereka datang.

"Cha, kami akan menampilkan penampilan penutup kami. Mirotic!" Ucap Jung Yunho yang sampai sekarang masih terlihat tampan.

Dengan segera menggema suara musik khas lagu Mirotic. Jujur saja, aku juga salah satu Cassie. Aku, Kibum, dan Hyukjae langsung menyelip kekerumunan orang-orang yang sekarang sudah bersenang-senang. Aku mencoba untuk menyelip kedepan panggung. Kan lumayan melihat lima namja tampan sedang bergoyang lincah dan menampilkan keseksian mereka.

Setelah acara itu, kami merayu Siwon agar ikut masuk menemui anggota DBSK. Awalnya Siwon menolak, tapi karena Kibum. Kami bertiga diizinkan masuk. Sedangkan anggota OSIS lainnya juga sedang mengantri meminta tanda tangan mereka. Kami yang paling mencolok, tiga yeojya dengan hanbok dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

Setelah tiba giliran kami, kami langsung mendatangi kelimanya. Kelimanya tersenyum pada kami. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai Hero dan U-Know. Mereka berdua adalah couple terbaik dari DBSK. Hah… aku sesak nafas berada didekat mereka!

"Annyeonghaseo."

"A-annyeong, oppadeul." Aku membungkuk, begitu juga Kibum dan Hyukjae.

Jaejoong oppa tersenyum ramah. "Kalian bertiga sangat manis memakai hanbok itu. Apalagi dengan warna yang lembut."

Kami bertiga membungkuk lagi. "Gomabsubnida, oppa."

Setelah meminta foto dan tanda tangan mereka, kami langsung dilengserkan oleh anak kelas satu yang membawa atribut DBSK. Kami bertiga langsung kembali ke stand dan melihat uang sudah terkumpul disana. Uangnya sangat banyaakk.

"Kita akan menang! Yeah!" Teriak Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

"Ini berkat nona-nona cantik yang membius namja-namja yang kehausan." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kami semua tertawa dan akhirnya menghitung uang yang kami hasilkan. Setelah itu, kami langsung memberikannya pada panitia ELF CUP. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan, sudah saatnya mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Member DBSK akan membacakan pemenangnya!" Teriak yeojya-yeojya diluar.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membayangkan aku yang akan menerima pialanya. Hah… pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak ke panggung?"

Aku menoleh kaget dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah disampingku. "Aniya."

Dia terkekeh. "Benar, kau terlalu kecil dan tidak terlihat. Nanti bisa-bisa terinjak yang lain."

"Yak! Kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun hanya meringis ketika kupukuli lengannya. Tapi aku berhenti dan kulihat tatapan matanya kembali meredup. Dia memang seperti itu dari dulu. Dia terkadang ikut mengobrol dan tertawa, tapi terkadang dia hanya diam dan tak berekspresi.

Setelah diumumkan pemenangnya, kami langsung membereskan peralatan dan pulang. Jangan khawatir, kelas kami menerima piala untuk pemenang juara 1. Sebelum kamu lulus, kami ingin mendapatkan piala yang tak akan terlupakan.

Lagi-lagi, Hyukjae-Donghae dan Siwon-Kibum akan pulang duluan meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun. Aku mendekati Kyuhyun, berniat untuk menanyakan soal tadi siang.

"Kau masih mau bercerita?"

Dia menoleh padaku. "Tergantung padamu, kau masih mau mendengarnya?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

Setelah semua orang pulang, dia mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Entah, tapi aku percaya padanya. Jadi aku tidak peduli dan tetap mengikutinya. Tapi tidak lama, dia memasuki area taman yang terdapat danau disana. Dia duduk ditepi danau dan menepuk tempat disampingnya untuk aku duduk. Aku menuruti dan duduk disampingnya.

"Dua minggu lagi, pengumuman hasil ujian kita diumumkan. Tapi aku takut."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Wae? Kau itu pintar, tak usah berkecil hati begitu."

"Bukan itu. Kalau aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, aku akan dikirim ke Jepang untuk kuliah disana. Tapi aku tidak ingin kuliah disana. Aku akan kehilangan sesuatu disini. Aku sudah melompat kelas hanya untuk bersama dia."

"Dia?"

"Aku juga tak yakin dia akan memandangku atau tidak. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa memilikinya. Dia hanya memandangku sebagai temannya saja. Sedangkan hatinya, hanya untuk namjachingunya. Cintaku… bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya kalau kau menyukainya?"

Dia menggeleng lemah. "Belum."

"Utarakan saja. Bisa saja kan dia lebih memilih kau dibanding namjachingunya? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kok." Aku mengelus punggungnya.

"Dia sudah lama dengan namjachingunya. Tidak mungkin dia melepas namja itu begitu saja, kan? Aku tahu sekali kalau dia sangat mencintai namja itu. Ingin sekali aku membunuh namja itu."

"Tapi membunuh itu dosa, loh."

Kyuhyun tertawa besar. "Kau ini! Polos sekali sih."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kalau aku itu polos?"

Dia mengacak rambutku. "Karena memang begitu kenyataannya, Ryeowook-ah."

Dengan canggung aku membenarkan rambutku yang diacak olehnya. Rasanya… senang. Kyaaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan Wookie!

"Ka-kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku akan terima apapun keputusannya. Setidaknya aku tidak memendam perasaanku lagi. Apalagi sudah mau pisah dengannya."

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan berusaha mengutarakan perasaanku padanya." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku padanya. "Bagus! Sekarang coba anggap aku sebagai yeojya itu. Agar kau tak gugup nanti."

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku menyukaimu, dari awal aku bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu mengagumi parasmu. Apalagi sifatmu yang ceria. Aku sangat tidak suka kalau kau bersama namjachingumu itu. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya saat dia bersama denganmu. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Mau kah kau menerimaku dan meninggalkan namjachingumu?"

Entah kenapa, ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hatiku berdesir dan merasakan semuanya yang dikatakannya. Aku memang pernah menyukainya ketika dia sekelas denganku, tapi hanya perasaan biasa. Tapi…

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Bagus sekali. Tapi hilangkan kalimat kau akan membunuh namjachingunya, dia bisa marah padamu. Kau lulus! Sekarang, kau datangi dia dan utarakan padanya." Aku memukuli bahunya.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit malam yang gelap. Bintang dan bulan tidak muncul. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Agak aneh dengan senyumannya. Dia terlihat seperti menahan air matanya. Tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Aku akan berusaha," Dia beralih menatapku. "Gomawo sudah membantuku menghilangkan rasa gugup."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan mengepalkannya, setelah itu kutarik kebawah. "Fighting, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dia mengikutiku gerak tanganku. "Fighting."

-000-

Dua minggu berlalu, hari ini pengumuman kelulusan. Aku dan keluargaku harap-harap cemas membuka situs yang secara khusus akan menampilkan siapa-siapa saja yang lulus. Kalau soal nilainya juga sudah tercantum dikelulusannya. Haa… tidak sabar.

Situsnya mungkin karena ramai dibuka, jadi agak lama. Tapi setelah menunggu, situs itu akhirnya terbuka. Aku mencari nama sekolahku dan menunggu lagi. setelah terbuka, aku langsung mengetik namaku.

"Ah… Kim Ryeowook."

Beberapa detik kemudian, namaku beserta fotoku yang berada dikartu ujian. Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan besar beserta nilai yang kuperoleh.

LULUS

"KYAAA! Appa! Umma! Aku lulus!"

Kudengar suara grusuk-grusuk dari arah dapur, tiba-tiba kedua orang tuaku sudah berada dibelakangku. Mereka berdecak kagum melihat nilai yang aku peroleh. Jujur saja, aku juga bingung mengapa bisa mendapat nilai sebagus itu.

"Wah… dengan nilai seperti itu kau bisa masuk universitas terbaik yang ada diKorea, Wookie." Ujar appa senang sambil mengacak rambutku.

Umma mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Urusan jurusan dan dimanapun yang kau mau, pasti kami turuti chagiya."

"Aku ingin mengambil Art di Seoul University. Boleh tidak appa? Umma?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

-000-

Sudah satu setengah tahun semenjak aku menerima topi kelulusanku. Sekarang aku buru-buru, tiga puluh menit lagi pelajaran awalku dimulai. Tapi Yesung oppa belum datang juga. Sekarang aku bisa berangkat bersama Yesung oppa lagi karena kuliah ditempat yang sama. Jurusannya juga sama loh…

"Wookie? Belum berangkat?"

Aku menoleh pada Heechul eonnie yang sekarang perutnya sudah membuncit. Yah… dia sudah menikah dengan Hankyung oppa setahun yang lalu dan sekarang Heechul eonnie sudah mengandung calon bayi yang berumur delapan bulan. Aku juga tak sabar ingin menggendong keponakanku. Katanya sih anaknya kemungkinan namja.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum, masih menunggu Yesung oppa."

Dia mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kulirik lagi jam dinding yang tertempel diatas tv. Sudah jam sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Biasanya Yesung oppa sudah datang jam sembilan pagi. Huff… lama.

"Wookie," Kulihat umma memanggilku dari halaman depan. "Yesung sudah datang."

"Oh? Iye, umma."

Aku menyambar tasku dan merapikan lagi poniku. Setelah itu aku keluar dan melihat Yesung oppa belum melepas helmnya. Eh? Dia sudah lepas helmnya. Mungkin karena kepalanya terlalu besar jadi aku kira dia masih pake helm. (siap ditimpuk Cloud dan Yeppa)

"Aku berangkat, umma."

Aku mengecup pipi umma dan menghambur kepelukan Yesung oppa. Dia membungkuk pada umma dan langsung menaiki motornya. Motor Yesung oppa keren loh… Motor besar berwarna merah dan bergaris putih berbentuk memanjang. Yesung oppa memang suka warna merah.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai dikampus. Setelah memasuki kelas selama satu setengah jam, aku masih harus menunggu kelas berikutnya yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Sekarang Yesung oppa sedang mengikuti kelasnya, jadi aku sendirian. Huff..

"Wookie-ah!"

Aku menoleh pada Shim Changmin, namja tinggi bersuara indah yang tadi memanggilku. Dia tersenyum simpul dan mendekatiku.

"Waeyo, Changmin-ah?"

"Tadi kau dipanggil Jiyoung songsaengnim."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Molla, tapi dia sepertinya senang sekali."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menemuinya sekarang juga." Usul Changmin.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan dosen. Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan mencari-cari Jiyoung songsaengnim. Tapi kami lebih sering memanggilnya G.D, nama bekennya. Setelah kutemukan yeojya itu, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Semoga saja bukan karena pelanggaran."

-000-

Hidupku… benar-benar sudah berakhir. Setelah aku kembali dari ruang Jiyoung songsaengnim, kuputuskan untuk tidak memasuki kelas selanjutnya. Tak ada semangat untuk mengasah otak lagi. Hah… sejak kapan aku membolos seperti ini.

"_Jiyoung songsaengnim," Kulihat yeojya itu menoleh ramah. "Apa songsaengnim memanggilku?"_

_Yeojya itu mengangguk. "Ne, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Kelasmu berapa menit lagi?"_

"_Setengah jam lagi, songsaengnim."_

"_Ah… cukup untuk membicarakannya. Duduk, Ryeowook-sshi." Dia menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada tepat didepan mejanya._

_Aku menurut dan duduk dikursi dengan perasaan sedikit tegang. Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran sedikitpun, tapi kenapa aku dipanggil?_

"_Jadi begini," Yeojya itu memulai. "Kau adalah murid yang baik, pintar, disiplin, dan cantik. Dengan kepintaranmu yang lebih daripada murid lainnya, kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu ke Jepang untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Pihak Inha University juga sudah mengirim beberapa murid dari jurusan lain. Dan saatnya untuk mengirimkan satu murid terbaik dijurusan Seni ini. Disana kau akan menerima pelajaran selama satu tahun."_

_Aku terbelalak. "Satu tahun?"_

"_Ne, setahun. Wae?"_

"_A-aniyeyo. Bukankah masih ada Taeyeon?"_

_Yeojya berumur kurang lebih 35 tahun itu tersenyum. "Ryeowook-ah, Taeyeon tidak sepintar kau."_

"_Bahasa Jepangku tidak lancar, songsaengnim. Aku juga tidak pernah ke Jepang sebelumnya…"_

"_Jangan khawatir, kau akan belajar khusus bersama songsaengnim yang mengajar Bahasa Jepang. Kau belajar disini selama tiga bulan, kalau masih belum lancar, disana kau akan belajar juga sampai lancar. Aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu secepatnya."_

Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi anak yang baik, pintar, dan disiplin. Tapi sekarang, aku menyesal. Aku merutuki nasibku saat ini. baru satu setengah tahun aku berada disini. Sudah mau diusir saja. Bagaimana ini? Satu tahun itu tidak singkat.

Aku bisa saja ketinggalan sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Aku tidak bisa bertemu keluargaku selama setahun. Aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yesung oppa selama setahun.

"Hei? Membolos?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Yesung oppa sudah berada dibelakangku. Dia menatapku heran dan duduk disebelahku. Tanpa izin, dia menyesap _latte _yang masih hangat milikku.

"Tidak ada semangat untuk mengikuti kelas, oppa." Ucapku lemah.

"Wae?" Dia menatapku panik sekarang. "Kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aniya."

"Ceritakan padaku. Hm… waeyo, chagiya?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung oppa. Tapi dia malah tersenyum senang dan mendukung apa yang diucapkan Jiyoung songsaengnim. Dia tidak mendengarkan aku sepertinya ketika aku mengucapkan 'setahun'.

"Harusnya kau senang, Wookie. Itu menjadi kesempatan emas bagimu. Kapan lagi kau dikirim kesana? Seoul University tidak pernah main-main loh." Yesung oppa mengusap rambutku.

"Apa oppa tidak dengar? Setahun, oppa. Itu tidak sebentar!"

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi selama setahun itu? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir, Wookie. Aku tidak akan beralih ke yeojya lain, kok. Menurutku memang kau yang paling sempurna untukku."

Aku menunduk. "Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi."

"Walaupun kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu, tidak bisa bertemu denganku. Tapi ini impianmu kan? Kau ingin belajar diluar negeri, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Lulus sekolah saja dengan nilai bagus begitu, kau sudah sepantasnya dikirim kesana. Mungkin karena kau kecil, kau bisa dimasukan ke kardus lalu dikirim lewat jasa pengiriman." Ucapnya santai sambil menerawang.

"Yak!" Aku memukuli lengannya. "Sekalipun aku kecil, kecilnya rata, seluruh tubuh itu rata. Tapi Yesung oppa, kepalanya paling besaaarrr!"

Aku mulai tertawa ketika Yesung oppa mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura. Tapi sehabis itu dia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya. Walaupun kami sedang dikampus, semuanya biasa saja. Memang biasa melihat orang pacaran.

"Wookie."

"Hnn?"

"Kalau sudah disana, jangan lupakan aku ya?"

Aku terkekeh. "Kenapa jadi oppa yang takut?"

Dia menggeleng kecil. "Aniya, aku tidak takut kok. Kapan rencananya kau akan pergi?"

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang."

-000-

Musim gugur.

Musim yang mengantarku menuju Negeri Sakura yang letaknya beribu-ribu mil dari tempatku berpijak saat ini. Aku menoleh pada keluargaku dan Yesung oppa yang mengantarku ke bandara hari ini. Saat ini, keluargaku kedatangan satu anggota baru, Tan Minho.

"Semuanya sudah kan?"

Aku mengangguk pada ummaku. "Sudah, umma."

Ummaku mengusap setitik air matanya. "Hah… chagiya."

Kurasakan umma merengkuhku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Setelah itu aku memeluk semuanya, kecuali Jieun yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Kukecup keningnya yang masih didalam dorongan bayi. Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku, kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku yang tidak memegang koper.

"Tunggu." Ucap Yesung oppa.

"Eh? Waeyo geudhae?"

Yesung oppa tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Sontak aku menutup mataku dan merasakan kecupan lima detik dari Yesung oppa. Setelah melakukannya, dia tersenyum dan memelukku. Dia memelukku dan mengecup keningku.

"_Take care._"

**Chapter 1 End**

**xxXxx**

**xxXxx**

**Stay With Me, My Love**

**Chapter 2**

Ryeowook POV

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai di Bandara Internasional Tokyo. Bandara besar dikota mewah nan indah yang berada dinegeri sakura ini terlihat modern. Aku langsung mengambil koper yang berada ditimur bandara.

Dengan segera aku menunggu koper berwarna merah besar yang belum keluar. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya koper itu keluar dari balik tirai. Aku mengambil koper merah itu dan keluar dari bandara. Diluar, aku mencari seseorang yang membawa banner namaku. Tidak lama, kulihat seorang namja membawa banner bernamakan namaku. Aku mendekatinya dan membungkuk padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook-sshi?"

"Ne, annyeonghaseo."

Dia tersenyum. "Naneun Kang Daesung imnida. Aku yang akan mengantarkan kau ke Todai, ah… mungkin lebih dikenal dengan Tokyo University. Lalu habis itu kau akan menuju apartemen yang tidak jauh dari Todai."

"Oh, gomawo."

Namja yang sudah berumur itu mengantarku ke apartemen yang siap pakai. Hari ini hari istirahat dan membereskan barang. Besok, aku akan berangkat ke Todai. Untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari sks sampai memilih ekstrakulikuler.

"Ini kuncinya. Kalau ada apa-apa, bisa telepon atau sms. Ini kartu namaku."

Namja itu memberikanku kertas kecil berwarna putih. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati dan membungkuk untuk berterima kasih. Kalau tidak ada dia, bisa terkatung-katung aku disini. Namja itu pamit untuk mengerjakan tugas lainnya.

Kulihat sekeliling apartemen kecil yang akan kutinggali selama satu tahun penuh ini. Kata Daesung ahjussi – aku disuruh memanggilnya dengan kata ahjussi, banyak juga murid dari Korea yang sengaja belajar disini. Semoga mereka ramah dan bisa menerimaku.

Seluruh perabot yang ada diapartemen ini memang dipersiapkan untuk beberapa murid Todai yang menerima beasiswa atau memang ada program sendiri dari Korea. Diseluruh gedung apartemen ini memang berisi orang Korea. Baguslah, setidaknya aku masih bisa menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari disini.

Kurogoh ponselku yang berada disaku celana _jeans _yang kukenakan. Aku langsung mencari nama seseorang dibuku teleponku. Setelah aku menemukannya, kutekan tombol berwarna hijau. Langsung saja aku menempelkan ponsel itu ditelingaku. Setelah beberapa kali bunyi, teleponku akhirnya dijawab.

"_Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah?_"

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mendudukan diriku disofa. "Yesung oppa, aku sudah sampai di Jepang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku berada diapartemenku."

"_Oh, keuraeso. Bagaimana penerbanganmu? Apa apartemenmu nyaman?_"

"Banyak guncangan, oppa. Yah… tidak sebesar apartemen oppa sih. Tapi nyaman kok untukku."

"_Belum apa-apa aku sudah rindu padamu, chagiya._"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Nado, oppa."

"_Hari ini kau sudah harus kekampus?_"

"Aniya, aku akan kekampus besok. Hah… aku tidak bisa membuatkan oppa bekal lagi deh."

Kudengar suara tawanya. "_Aku pasti kelaparan disini. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi masakan Wookie-ku dan Jungsoo ahjumma._"

"Keureucho!"

"_Bukannya mahal ya menelepon dari luar negeri begini?_"

Eh? Pulsa?

"Kyaaa! Oppa! Aku lupa sekarang aku sudah di Jepang. Kalau begitu kututup ya!"

Kudengar suara tawa Yesung oppa yang lebih keras dan terbahak. "_Ne, chagiya. Saranghaeyo._"

"Nado saranghae, oppa."

Kutekan tombol berwarna merah dan langsung mengecek pulsaku. Ah, benar-benar menguras uang ya tinggal disini. Tapi untung masih ada untuk menelepon umma dan appa. Hah… aku harus mencari telepon umum sepertinya.

Keurae, Jepang. Baik-baik padaku ya!

Ryeowook POV End

-000-

Pagi-pagi Ryeowook sudah sibuk berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Dia juga memasak untuk membawa makan siangnya. Sudah tidak canggung lagi, karena memang setiap pagi dia akan membantu ummanya memasak. Untuk hal memasak, Ryeowook tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Sehabis itu, Ryeowook langsung berangkat menuju Tokyo University. Setelah sampai, Ryeowook langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju jurusannya. Mencari-cari dimana ruangan yang dibutuhkannya sekarang ini. Setelah mendaftarkan sksnya, dia kembali keluar dan mencari kelasnya yang sudah hampir mulai. Akhirnya dia menemukan ruangan 302 yang berada dilantai tiga, dia mengetuk pintu saat masuk.

[Tanda (/) diawal atau diakhir kalimat anggap saja itu bahasa Jepang. Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Gomawo.]

"Ohayo."

Kebetulan diruangan itu sudah berdiri didepan kelas, sepertinya yeojya yang akan mengajar dikelas itu. Sekarang ia sedang memasuki ruangan yang dipakai untuk kelas alat musik modern. Ada grand piano berwarna putih ditengah ruangan. Sedangkan disana, sudah banyak yang membawa alat musiknya. Kecuali, Ryeowook.

"/Oh, untung kau belum telat. Murid baru dari Korea kan?/"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "/Ne./"

"/Sebelum duduk, kau memainkan alat musik apa?/"

"/Piano, songsaengnim./" Ucap Ryeowook sopan.

Yeojya itu mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Ryeowook duduk. Tanpa disangka Ryeowook, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat karamel sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ryeowook pun sama. Dia sama sekali sudah melupakan namja itu.

Dengan canggung, sambil Ryeowook memilih tempat duduk, Ryeowook mencuri pandang pada namja yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Reflek, Ryeowook membuang mukanya tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar. Tapi dia tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu.

Kelas itu berangsung singkat bagi Ryeowook, apalagi sepasang mata cokelat karamel tetap memandanginya. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan yeojya pengajar itu menjadi sebuah kalimat tidak penting karena terlalu sibuk berpikir hal lain. Tidak lama, kelas bubar.

Semua murid disana keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak terkecuali Ryeowook. Dia mencoba mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menggelitik otaknya. Baru saja Ryeowook membuka pintu ruangan itu, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ryeowook-ah."

Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan tanpa kontrol, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. "Ne?"

Namja itu terkekeh bingung sendiri. "Wae? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau masuk Art di Seoul University? Bagaimana bisa…"

"A-aku dikirim kesini… Untuk program pertukaran pelajar se-selama satu tahun." Ucap Ryeowook terbata.

"Oh, begitu." Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

Semakin dekat namja itu melangkah, detak jantung Ryeowook semakin tak karuan. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Namja yang pernah memegang tangannya, menggenggam tangannya dimusim semi kemarin. Yang memakai hanbok dan mengacak rambutnya. Kalimat manis yang diutarakannya ketika ditaman.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Kemarin," Aku tersenyum senatural mungkin. "Kau?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Menurutmu?"

Aku ikutan mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo, mungkin satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Tebakanmu benar. Sehabis ini kau ada kelas?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jam 2 siang diruang 203, kelas "

"Instrument?" Potongnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga sama, jangan-jangan sks yang kita ambil sama semua." Dia tertawa.

"Eh?"

Gawat. Bisa-bisa, perasaanku tumbuh kembali! Ah! Aniya! Ryeowook, sadarlah. Kau itu sudah mempunyai Yesung oppa. Jangan main-main!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkanmu Tokyo. Bagaimana?" Usulnya.

Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku harus bisa.

Aku mengangguk senang. "Ne!"

-000-

"Dari sini kita akan ke Shibuya, Myeongdong-nya Jepang. Kita akan berhenti distasiun Hachiko, tahu kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali buta daerah Jepang, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dia terkekeh. "Bahkan Hachiko kau tidak tahu? Kisah anjing dan majikannya itu loh!"

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. "Kajja, ceritakan padaku."

Dia mendengus. "Seekor anjing berjenis… apa ya? Aku tak tahu jenis rasnya apa. Dia selalu mengantar dan menjemput majikannya yang bekerja sebagai dosen disebuah universitas. Suatu hari, dosen itu meninggal dikampus ketika mengajar. Tapi Hachiko tetap menunggu sang majikan didepan stasiun Shibuya sampai beberapa tahun. Dan akhirnya, Hachiko juga menyusul majikannya bertemu disurga sana. Cerita aslinya benar-benar menyentuh hati, Ryeowook-ah."

"Ah… aku ingin dengar yang asli." Gumamku.

"Aku punya kasetnya, nanti kupinjamkan. Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

Aku membuka ponselku dan mencari memo. Sudah kutulis alamat apartemenku disana, kutunjukan alamat itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aku kembali memasukan ponselku kesaku celanaku. "Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal diapartemen juga, tapi lebih besar dari apartemenmu. Aku yakin kau suka tempatku tinggal, Wookie."

Aku cemberut. "Darimana kau tahu kalau apartemenmu lebih besar dari apartemenku? Dasar namja sok tahu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak punya teman yang tinggal disana apa."

"O-oh… Yah, kan mana kutahu." Ujarku sambil membuang muka jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sekarang saja aku sedang berada dikereta bawah tanah. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat keluar jendela, karena semuanya sama. Hanya hitam dan lampu yang menerangi dinding tak berwarna diluar. Aku kembali membuang pandanganku kesegala arah. Kesemua orang yang berada digerbong kereta ini. Kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun berada dikepalaku. Aku menoleh meminta pertanggung jawaban karena mengacak rambutku.

"Berantakan nih!"

Dia hanya terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tidak beberapa menit, aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dari _sub-way_. Aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dari stasiun Shibuya dan memulai acara jalan-jalan dan berbelanja. Ketika sampai diluar stasiun, terdapat patung anjing yang lucu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Hachiko?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Sekarang, kita mulai dari sana." Kulihat Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah jalan besar yang diharuskan menyebrang jalan besar.

"Kajja!"

Ryeowook POV End

-000-

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sekarang berada disebuah café. Setelah satu jam penuh berputar-putar di Shibuya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bukan anak bangsawan, tapi juga bukan dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Jadi, untuk apa-apa cukup. Mungkin yah… kalau appa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam 50 orang terkaya, appa Ryeowook masuk kedalam 100 orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Jadi mudah saja untuk berbelanja dikeadaan tak tepat.

"Ternyata dalam soal belanja, kau beda dengan yeojya lainnya."

Ryeowook menatap bingung pada namja berambut ikal itu. "Apanya?"

Kyuhyun menyesap _latte-_nya. "Kalau ada _sale_, biasanya yeojya lain langsung kalap. Tapi kau… aku tidak melihatmu begitu tadi."

"Aku tidak begitu suka belanja. Asal tahu saja, aku "

Suara dering ponsel Ryeowook membuatnya berhenti bicara dan mengambil ponselnya sedikit terburu-buru. Dia mengubek-ubek tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih besar. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat layar ponselnya dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ne Yesung oppa? Eung! Aku bertemu temanku, oppa ingat tidak? Namanya Cho Kyuhyun," Ryeowook mengalihkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil pada namja itu. "Eh? Mau kemana? Loh? Oppa? Yesung oppa?"

Ryeowook menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu bingung. Hubungan teleponnya dengan Yesung tiba-tiba terputus.

"Waeyo?"

Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun. "Tadi Yesung oppa baru saja bilang ada kabar baik, dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Tapi tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya terputus, padahal aku penasaran."

"Ada banyak kemungkinannya," Kyuhyun meneguk _latte _yang tersisa. "Sehabis ini kita kembali kekampus, kan?"

Ryeowook masih berkutat dengan ponselnya dan sesekali mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan hanya tersenyum miris, dimata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa, Kyuhyun hanya teman. Tidak lebih.

Dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat ini.

-000-

Sudah hampir enam bulan Ryeowook menetap di Jepang. Setiap saat, dia menjadi bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Kemana-mana, dia harus izin dan minta antar pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowook kenapa-kenapa dinegeri sakura ini.

Seperti halnya hari ini, Ryeowook sudah bersama dua yeojya yang sepantaran dengannya. Keduanya orang Korea, Seohyun dan Taemin. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar keduanya menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan memadang kesal kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdebat.

"Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan," Gumam Taemin, yeojya berambut sewarna madu dan panjangnya sepunggung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita kan hanya ingin belanja."

Seohyun mengangguk setuju. "Namja kalau sudah suka sama yeojya memang begitu. Ryeowook saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Sekalipun aku polos, tapi aku masih peka terhadap siapapn yang menyukai dan memberi perhatian lebih padaku."

Seohyun dan Taemin masih membicarakan temannya yang _terikat_ oleh namjachingunya. Padahal, Kyuhyun kan hanya temannya. Ryeowook sekarang sedang menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan Kyuhyun masuki untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, boleh tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi harus kembali dalam waktu dua jam, eung?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes _andalannya. "Jebal, aku akan kembali lagi. Tapi tidak dengan waktu dua jam, Kyu. Aku janji aku akan kembali secepatnya. Ne?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dua jam, tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat dan mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dilanjutkan dengan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih kecil darinya. Ryeowook tidak menolak, dia sudah biasa mendapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hati-hati."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku kan selalu hati-hati."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, pergi selama yang kau mau. Aku akan menunggu diapartemen, ne?"

Mata Ryeowook berbinar dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Gomawo, Kyu! Sampai bertemu nanti!"

Ryeowook segera berlari kecil menghampiri Seohyun dan Taemin yang sudah menunggu daritadi. Kyuhyun masih berdiri didepan pintu dan bersandar. Menatapi punggung yeojya termungil diantara tiga yeojya Korea yang berjalan bersamaan. Punggungnya ditutupi rambut hitam yang sangat halus, tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu kalau rambut itu sangat halus. Kyuhyun pernah menyentuh dan memainkan benda indah itu.

"Kyu," Seorang namja tinggi mendekatinya. "Sebenarnya, kau dan Ryeowook mempunyai hubungan apa? Bukankah Ryeowook sudah punya namjachingu diKorea?"

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi namja yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, Minho-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan namja tinggi itu didepan kelas. Kakinya melangkah kedalam kelas dan menuju meja yang diatasnya terdapat tas milik namja berambut ikal itu. Tapi Minho tetap mengikutinya.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Banyak namja yang mengantri untuk yeojya mungil, manis, dan imut seperti Ryeowook. Sedangkan kau bisa seenak jidat memeluknya, semua iri padamu, tahu?" Jelas Minho.

Gelak tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi ruang kelas. "Kalau itu lain soal, Minho-ah," Kyuhyun memunculkan _evil-smirk_ andalannya. "Itu rahasiaku dan Tuhan."

"Yak! Aku ini serius!" Ucap Minho sebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga serius."

-000-

Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali melirik jam dinding, jam tangan, dan jam digital yang berada diponselnya. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Ryeowook diapartemen yang disewa yeojya itu. Perutnya yang mulai tidak bisa ditahan lagi sekarang sudah demo. Meminta suplai makanan.

Ting.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu masuk apartemen. Sekarang Ryeowook sudah tidak tinggal diapartemen yang dulu, dia sudah pindah ketempat yang agak lebih mewah. Karena takut sendirian, dan dia percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan macam-macam, Ryeowook memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Berhubung diapartemen itu ada dua kamar.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah mati bosan." Canda Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang keapartemen ini beberapa menit lagi, kau akan melihatku tergeletak didepan pintu. Aku lapar, tahu."

Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa dan ikut menyamankan diri disana. "Arraseo. Karena aku sedang malas memasak, aku membelikanmu makanan. Tadi aku sudah makan bersama Taemin dan Key."

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

"Aku akan menemanimu, tapi setelah aku mandi. Arrachi?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Eung!"

-000-

Ryeowook POV

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan singkat dari Yesung oppa. Dia bilang kalau dia sedang ada acara dikampus, dan dia membuka stan kebudayaan Jepang. Dia juga bilang itu karena aku yang sedang berada dinegeri sakura ini.

Aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan suasana dan segalanya tentang Jepang. J-Popnya juga aku suka. Pokoknya aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan Jepang. Mungkin karena ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Korea setelah kuliah disini dua tahun lamanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali mengetik balasan untuk Yesung oppa. "Apanya?"

Dia menujuk ponselku dengan dagunya. "Pesan dari siapa?"

"Yesung oppa." Jawabku singkat.

"Hm."

Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada kelas. Jadi kami seharian ini akan ada dirumah, entah bisa kuat atau tidak. Kami berdua sama, cepat bosan disuatu tempat yang itu-itu saja. Biasanya kalau begini kami akan keluar untuk menonton, makan diluar, atau belanja untuk diapartemen.

"Aish, bosaaannn." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil beringsut mendekat padaku.

"Lalu mau kemana? Aku juga bingung, tahu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan anehnya. Tapi getaran ponselku membuatku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Kulihat balasan dari Yesung oppa.

_From: Uri Yesungie Oppa ^^_

_Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu sekarang. Tunggu kejutanku, ya? Saranghae, Wookie-ah._

_To: Uri Yesungi Oppa ^^_

_Loh? Memang mau kemana? Hum… baiklah. Nado saranghae oppa! Fighting!_

Setelah menyentuh tombol _send _diponsel layar sentuhku, aku kembali melirik kesamping. Kyuhyun juga sedang menatapi layar ponselku.

"Kau mengintip, eh?"

"Ani, aku kan terang-terangan kalau aku melihat pesanmu ke Yesung hyung. Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menyambar _remote _tv dan mencari channel dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau sudah bertindak kekanak-kanakan aku sudah malas untuk mengajaknya bicara. Pasti dia akan menyalahkanku atas segala hal. Jadi lebih baik jangan ajak Kyuhyun bicara atau bercanda kalau dia sedang _unmood._

Tiba-tiba dia menatapku lama, dia memang suka sekali melakukan hal aneh ini. dia suka menatapku lama dan akhirnya moodnya kembali segar. Kyuhyun, teman teranehku.

"Ganti baju sekarang." Perintahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Memang kita mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun mematikan tv dan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya. "_Refreshing._"

-000-

"Kyaaa! Jerapah itu tinggi sekali ya. Uwah~ neomu kyeopta!" Ujarku sedikit semangat.

Aku memang menyukai jerapah. Karena mereka sangat tinggi menjulang, sebenarnya aku iri pada binatang terimut didunia itu. Tapi semua orang bilang jerapah tidak imut, melainkan keren. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku menganggap mereka semua imuuutt. Aku juga punya boneka jerapah yang selalu kubawa tidur, namanya kiki.

"Kau iri karena tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi ya?" Dan untuk yang kesekian kali, Kyuhyun menertawaiku untuk urusan tinggi badan.

"Sudah, aku sudah kebal dengan ejekanmu." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan kembali menatapi jerapah-jerapah yang sedang memakan daun dipohon yang juga tinggi.

Dia masih tertawa dan kelihatan enggan untuk berhenti. Sebenarnya kami sudah sering datang ke kebun binatang Ueno. Tapi karena tidak membosankan, aku sering kesini. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan tadi dia yang mengusulkan untuk datang kesini.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa lagi!"

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam tawanya. Ia menarik nafas, keluarkan. Kegiatan yang memakan waktu itu cukup berhasil.

"Pokoknya seharian ini aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama," Kyuhyun mengacak rambut dipuncak kepalaku. "Aku punya firasat yang tidak begitu enak."

"Eh? Jeongmal?"

Dia mengangguk, kulihat wajahnya sedikit khawatir. Tapi sekejap hilang dan ditutup dengan senyuman manis dari si _evil _magnae kesayanganku. Tenang, hatiku hanya untuk Yesung oppa. Tapi kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa imanku goyah!

"Tapi aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja."

-000-

Sudah jam delapan malam. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Sejak dia tinggal seatap denganku, badannya semakin melebar. Tapi baguslah, dia tidak sekurus dulu. Malah sekarang dengan badan berisi, dia semakin terlihat tampan kok.

"Ayo pulang," Aku menyesap sake yang masih tersisa. Jangan salah! Begini-begini aku ini jago untuk urusan minum. "Sudah malam."

"Ne, aku bayar makanannya dulu. Kau duluan saja ke mobil."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera meninggalkannya menuju mobil biru yang terparkir didepan restaurant. Aku membetulkan mantel tebalku, sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin lagi. Hah… badan yang dingin akan lebih nikmat jika dipeluk seseorang. Dipeluk siapapun. Jika Yesung oppa terlalu jauh, aku bisa minta peluk sama Kyuhyun. Dan dia selalu bersedia.

"Kenapa tidak masuk duluan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Tenang Wookie, aku tahu kau masih mencintai Yesung oppa yang masih menunggumu di Korea sana.

"Aku kan sudah biasa menunggumu." Ucapku sesantai mungkin.

Dia terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan genggamannya. "Ah… semakin malam semakin dingin. Palli!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobil milik Kyuhyun. Ternyata, berlari semakin membuat wajahku dingin. Tapi syukurlah aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai. Aku membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya pelan.

"Brrr…" Ringisku.

Kyuhyun menyetir dalam diam, aku juga sama. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dibicarakan. Lagipula, kami sudah sering bercerita dan mengobrol. Sampai-sampai kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Setelah hampir dua puluh menit Kyuhyun menyetir, akhirnya kami sampai.

Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju apartemen kami dilantai 8, tepatnya nomor 812. Setelah membuka pin, aku dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk. Baru saja aku ingin berlari kecil menuju kamar untuk beristirahat, Kyuhyun sudah menahan tanganku. Tanganku yang dingin, mulai menghangat.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dari belakang dan merengkuhku. Aku yang bingung tidak berontak, biasanya dia memelukku dari depan. Dan tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Kyu, kau kenapa?

"Yak, wae geurae?"

Dia semakin erat memelukku dan menempelkan bibirnya dilekukan leherku. Badanku gemetar singkat, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Pintu apartemen masih terbuka lebar, jika ada orang lewat, orang itu bisa melihatku dengan leluasa.

"Kyu?"

"Izinkan aku memelukmu sebentar," Ucapnya lembut, nafasnya yang hangat membuat bulu kudukku naik. "Sebentar lebih lama."

Aku mengelus tangannya yang melingkar ditubuhku. "Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan apa yang terjadi didalam. Aku tidak ingin orang lihat."

Dia membalikan tubuhku dan menatapku sayu. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Matanya terpenjam dan kepalanya miring. Setelah cukup dekat, aku menutup mataku dan membiarkannya. Nafasnya menderu dan benar-benar hangat. Dia seperti orang sakit.

Kurasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirku, bibirnya. Dia mengulum bibirku lembut dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya bermain. Aku… merindukan hal ini. tidak seperti Yesung oppa, Kyuhyun terlalu lembut. Kyuhyun juga terlalu hangat.

Tap tap tap…

Kudengar suara orang yang berjalan mendekat. Aku hendak menyelesaikan ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tengkukku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Ah, persetan. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Kunaikan tanganku menuju rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun yang membuatku gemas. Kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah turun ke pinggulku. Aku meringis kecil ketika Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menggigit lidahku.

"Wookie?"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat keluar apartemen. Kupikir aku berhalusinasi melihat Yesung oppa yang begitu mempesona dan membawa satu buket bunga ditangannya. Wajahnya tampak begitu kaget. Ah, aku ingin menghalusinasikan Yesung oppa yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kim Ryeowook." Raut wajah Yesung oppa berubah menjadi sedikit agak aneh.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas pagutanku dengannya dan langsung memutar badannya menatap keluar apartemen. Yesung oppa menatap Kyuhyun geram dan menatapku bergantian. Kyuhyun terkekeh pada Yesung oppa.

"Sudah datang ternyata." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Aku yang masih agak terkejut sekarang mendekati Yesung oppa. "O-oppa, a-aku "

"Diam!"

Yesung oppa menatapku tajam, seolah-olah aku baru saja membunuh seseorang didepan matanya. Oh, iya benar. Aku pantas mendapatkan tatapan benci darinya. Aku… menghianatinya.

"Jangan membentaknya!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan menarik tanganku.

Yesung oppa juga menarik tanganku. "Diam, kalian berdua!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum setan pada Yesung. "Kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Kim Jongwoon."

"Aish, neo!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Yesung oppa melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun tersungkur kedalam apartemen kami. Reflek, aku berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Kyuhyun menghapus noda darah diujung bibirnya. "Aniya. Aku sakit, disini." Dia menyentuh dadanya dan tersenyum padaku.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menerjang Yesung oppa. Membuat keduanya tersungkur dan berkelahi. Aku mencoba untuk melerai. Tapi keduanya belum berhenti sampai akhirnya aku yang sedang melerai juga kena pukulan dari Kyuhyun yang ingin menonjok Yesung oppa.

"Akh." Aku memegangi pipiku yang berkedut-kedut.

"Wookie!" Teriak kedua namja itu dan langsung menghampiriku yang terduduk menyender pada sofa.

Yesung oppa yang paling dekat denganku langsung menatapku dan memeriksa pipiku yang kena tonjok Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan dan khawatir setengah mati. "Appo? Yeogi?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kulihat Kyuhyun mendekatiku dan berjongkok, dia baru saja mau memeriksa pipiku, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Yesung oppa.

"Jangan sentuh yeojyaku," Sergah Yesung oppa. "Ayo Wookie, kita pulang ke Korea malam ini juga. Aku sudah beli tiket untuk dua orang. Kita harus datang sebelum keberangkatan jam 10 nanti."

Yesung oppa membantuku berdiri dan meninggalkan apartemen, tapi baru saja aku dan Yesung oppa melangkah, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan Yesung oppa. Wajahnya marah sekali. dia juga lebam-lebam.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membawa Ryeowook." Ucapnya dingin.

Kyuhyun kembali menonjok pipi Yesung oppa yang sudah membengkak. Yesung oppa yang tidak terima kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Kyuhyun dan menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan lututnya. Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya juga yang kena tonjok sudah membiru.

"Sialan!"

Kupegangi lengan Yesung oppa yang sudah ingin memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Keduanya sudah kena pukul dari lawannya, tapi keduanya masih enggan untuk berhenti. Aku mendongak dan melihat tatapan tak suka dari Yesung oppa padaku.

"Jebal," Aku menatap keduanya bergantian dan membuat jarak antara Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun. "Hajima."

Tapi sebaliknya, Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membuatku berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sehingga aku tak bisa melihat Yesung oppa, begitu juga Yesung oppa tak bisa melihatku.

"Ini Jepang, bukan Korea. Kau itu hanya berlaku di Korea, bodoh! Di Jepang, aku yang menjadi namjachingunya!"

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengunciku agar tetap berada dibelakangnya. Aku mencoba untuk melepas cengkramannya.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Aku akhirnya bisa melepaskan diriku dari cengkramannya. Segera aku berlari kearah Yesung oppa. "Oppa, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, jebal. A "

"Cukup, Wookie," Yesung oppa menghapus darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Gomawo untuk kejutannya."

Yesung oppa mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mengecup keningku. Dia tersenyum padaku sebentar, hm… bukan senyuman biasa yang dia berikan padaku. Kali ini, senyumnya lebih sakit. Senyum yang tak ingin kulihat. Dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun dibelakangku.

Kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhku lagi. Pipiku yang kena tonjok tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan dihatiku sekarang. Namja yang selama ini menungguku sekarang sudah tidak akan sudi melihatku. Dia tidak akan sudi menatapku.

Kurasakan mataku memanas dan seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat. Mataku memburam dan mengeluarkan air. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Yesung oppa. Tapi sekalinya bertemu dan melihatnya, dia melayangkan tatapan bencinya.

Keegoisanku. Semua ini karna keegoisanku.

"Ryeowook-ah," Kudengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilku. "Bi-bisakah… uhuk… kau… membantuku?"

Aku tidak bergeming dan tetap meratapi diriku yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Aku benci.

Brukk.

Aku menoleh melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah roboh dibelakangku. Dengan segera aku merangkak mendekati tubuh namja itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan terlihat raut kesakitan diwajahnya. Wajahnya sungguh pucat.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!"

Namja itu tetap menutup rapat matanya.

"Kyu! Wae?!" Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya dipahaku.

Dengan masih seperti tadi, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "O-obat… hhh uhuk uhuk… dikamar."

Aku meletakan kepalanya dilantai apartemen dengan hati-hati. Setelah aku meletakan kepalanya, aku segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat aku mencari obat apapun yang kutemukan disini. Aku menemukan beberapa obat yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Kuambil beberapa botol obat dan menghampiri Kyuhyun ditempat yang sama.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menunjuk satu botol yang paling kecil. Aku membuka botol obat itu dan kukeluarkan beberapa butir obat.

"Kau butuh berapa obat?" Kyuhyun masih terpejam dan menahan rasa sakit. "Jebal, Kyu. Jawab aku dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk angka dua dengan jarinya. Aku mengambil botol mineral yang ada dimeja tamu dan kembali ke Kyuhyun. Aku memasukan dua obat itu kedalam mulut Kyuhyun dan memberi Kyuhyun air untuk menelan obat itu.

"Aku antar kau kekamar ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Aku langsung membantunya berdiri. Dia yang lebih tinggi dariku membuatku susah untuk membopongnya. Dia meletakan tangannya kebahuku dan berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya.

Setelah sampai dikamar, aku langsung meletakan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Rasa sakitnya sepertinya mulai memudar meskipun sedikit. Dia sekarang sudah tidak memegangi perutnya dan hanya meringis. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

Ryeowook POV End

-000-

Ryeowook meletakan ember kecil dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih kesukaannya dipinggir ember itu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tidak tega. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah terlelap walaupun terkadang masih meringis kesakitan. Ryeowook memanfaatkan untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan didekat Kyuhyun.

Tangan mungil Ryeowook mengambil handuk kecil itu dan mencelupkan ujungnya ke air hangat yang ada diember kecil itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengusapkan handuk itu kewajah Kyuhyun yang lebam-lebam dengan perlahan. Dia takut Kyuhyun sakit dan terbangun.

Setelah selesai dengan lukanya, dia kembali membasahkan handuk itu. Sekarang tangannya bergerak untuk menurunkan selimut Kyuhyun sampai ke pinggangnya. Tangannya melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya karena dia harus membuka kaus putih Kyuhyun yang digunakan sebagai dalaman.

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar lalu mengambil gunting. Ryeowook menggunting kaus Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya bisa melepas kaus itu.

"Kyuhyun pasti punya banyak kaus seperti ini, jadi ya tak apalah." Bisik Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

Ryeowook meneguk air liurnya ketika dia mulai mengusapkan handuk ketubuh namja itu. Meskipun diluar terlihat kurus, ternyata Kyuhyun juga punya abs yang tidak terlalu terbentuk. Ryeowook melanjutkan acara mengusap badan Kyuhyun hati-hati dengan handuk itu.

Ryeowook berdiri dan menghampiri lemari pakaian milik Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Dia membuka lemari itu berhati-hati. Rasanya tidak enak membuka sesuatu yang terlalu pribadi. Apalagi orang yang punya tidak tahu. Ryeowook mengambil satu atasan piyama dan segera memakaikan pada Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Cha, akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memainkan beberapa helai poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi kening namja itu.

Ryeowook menatap miris Kyuhyun. Mengingat perkelahian kedua namja yang amat ia sayangi. Kakinya baru saja ingin melangkah keluar, tapi bajunya sudah dipegangi Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sayu. "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Sejak kapan bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baru saja ketika kau ingin pergi," Kyuhyun masih memegangi ujung baju Ryeowook. "Masih agak nyeri, tapi sudah lebih baik."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, lega. "Syukurlah. Ini minum dulu."

Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun, dengan pelan Kyuhyun meminum air itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Ryeowook menerima gelas itu dan menaruhnya cepat. Tangannya beralih pada kening Kyuhyun yang tidak sehangat tadi.

"Sudah tidak sehangat tadi. Aku bikinkan bubur ya? Kau harus makan dulu untuk menambah tenagamu. Hm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, kembali lagi kesini."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Arraseo. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas sekarang sedang merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia memencet tombol nomor satu dengan lama. Dan langsung menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

-000-

Ryeowook POV

Aku menyendokan bubur kedalam mangkuk dengan hati-hati. Aku juga mengambil sup jagung dan beberapa sayuran serta potongan daging ayam didalamnya. Dan aku berani bertaruh, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyisakan sayuran disup itu.

Aku mengangkat baki makanan kekamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dia melihatku datang dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bubur dan apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Sup jagung. Pasti kau suka, dan jangan lupa habiskan juga sayurnya. Eung?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung menyantap bubur itu. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru makan, kenapa sekarang dia semangat sekali. Tidak kusangka juga, sayuran yang ada di sup itu dimakan juga.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskan supnya? Sayurnya juga habis." Tanyaku bingung.

Dia bahkan lebih bingung lagi menatapku. "Memangnya kau juga mau supnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, aku pikir kau tidak akan mau makan sayur."

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang suruh, aku juga tidak mau." Dia membalikan sendok yang dia pakai.

"Biasanya kau tidak mau memakan sayurnya ketika kusuruh."

"Karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau akan menyuruhku makan sayur." Ucapnya santai.

Aku menyentil hidungnya. "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Baru dipukul begitu sudah tumbang begini, bagaimana jika yang lebih parah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke mobil. Pspku ketinggalan dimobil, sana ambilkan."

"Hah… kalau saja kau tidak sedang sakit, aku akan menendangmu, Kyu. Mana kunci mobilmu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk meja kecil disamping pintu kamarnya. "Palli. Dan jangan lupa bawa ponselmu."

Ryeowook keluar dari apartemen dan menuju basement dilantai terbawah yang ada digedung mewah itu. Setelah menemukan mobil biru itu Ryeowook mencepatkan langkah kakinya. Dia membuka pintu mobil itu dan mencari psp milik Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

_gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba_

_geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda_

_machi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

"Kyu, mana pspnya? Kau taruh dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook masih sambil mencari.

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang terkekeh. "_Sebaiknya sekarang kau ke bandara secepat mungkin. Pasti Yesung menunggumu disana. Cepat, sebelum jam 10._"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya tanpa hati-hati karena kaget, tapi malah membuatnya terkantuk pintu. "Aish! Yak! Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Cepat menyetir ke bandara dan bertemu dengan Yesung! Kembalilah ke Seoul dan selesaikan masalahmu!_" Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Yang membuat masalah kan bukan hanya aku! Kau juga, babo!" Teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

"_Ouh, yak! Suaramu itu cempreng sekali! Dasar yeojya. Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Sana pergi! Nanti kau tidak bisa mengejarnya, loh._"

"Sebelumnya, kau menyebalkan Kyu. Tapi, jeongmal gamsahaeyo." Suaranya kali ini terdengar tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik selimutnya. "_Cheonmaneyo, Wookie-ah. Cha, annyeong!_"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan langsung menaruh ponselnya dikursi penumpang disamping kursi pengemudi. Dia membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan tercepat yang pernah dia lakukan, 120 km/jam. Raut wajahnya yang khawatir membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik (?).

Ketika mobil yang dikendarainya sudah memasuki wilayah bandara, dia langsung memarkirkan mobil itu disisi bandara. Tidak sempat lagi mengunci, ia membiarkan mobil itu langsung berlari kedalam bandara. Dia berlari sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

"Omo! Hanya ada lima menit lagi?!"

Dia mencepatkan langkahnya dan mulai mencari orang yang sekarang terbayang diotaknya. Orang terbaik, teraneh, terlangka, dan tertampan yang pernah ia temui. Peluhnya bercucuran mengenai mata, tidak sempat lagi merasakan perih.

Frustasi, Ryeowook berlari kelantai teratas dan mencari Yesung dari ketinggian. Walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu memungkinkan, dia tetap memperhatikan seluruh manusia yang mondar-mandir dilantai bawah. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kursi tunggu yang hanya ada satu orang yang menduduki kursi panjang itu.

Matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas matanya, tapi sekarang ia tersenyum senang dan turun kelantai dasar. Dimana orang tadi berada. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak bisa berlari dengan baik dan cukup kencang, karena kakinya yang agak berbentuk O. Tapi akhirnya dia sampai tepat didepan namja yang sedang menundukan wajahnya itu. Nafasnya yang tidak beraturan membuat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Otaknya berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Takut-takut salah jawab, Ryeowook hanya bisa diam. Tapi tidak lama Yesung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Yesung oppa…"

Ryeowook terisak pelan didada bidang namja bermata bulan sabit itu. Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook pelan, seolah Ryeowook ringkih dan bisa hancur jika tidak hati-hati. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo."

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu berat berada jauh dari orang yang tersayang. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang kesini."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniya! Kalau Yesung oppa tidak datang kesini, aku dan Kyuhyun pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Ne?" Yesung menyentil hidung mancung Ryeowook.

"Yaksok!"

Ryeowook menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan Yesung menautkan jari kelingkingnya disana. Keduanya tersenyum singkat satu sama lain. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook dan mulai memainkan bibir manis milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman hangat Yesung.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu berpagutan, Kyuhyun menatap pasangan itu senang. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa agak sakit melihatnya. Kakinya melangah menjauh, tapi ketika berbalik, matanya menangkap sesosok yeojya cantik yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kaget, eh?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna. "Bu-bukannya kau ada di Paris sampai dua tahun kedepan?!"

Yeojya itu terkekeh. "Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku lebih cepat. Ketika aku pulang ke Korea, ternyata kau ada di Jepang. Aku baru saja sampai, dan tidak menyangka kau ada dibandara."

"Tahu darimana kau kalau aku di Jepang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan masih agak kaget.

"Hm… dari appamu. Dan kau tahu? Kurasa aku mulai bisa menerima namja yang lebih muda dariku. Kalau memang dia masih mengharapkanku sih itu juga…"

Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya kali ini. "Mwo? Jeongmaliyaaa?!"

"Ne. Otte?"

Kyuhyun memeluk yeojya itu dan mengecup kening yeojya itu senang. "Saranghaeyo, Minnie-ah!"

Yeojya bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu mengangguk. "Nado, Kyu. Ah ya, kau pernah cerita tentang yeojya mungil imut bernama Ryeowook. Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Telat! Nanti kuceritakan diapartemenku!"

**-Stay With Me, My Love End-**

**xxXxx**


End file.
